


The Tragic Tale of Star Venom

by likephantomsforever



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, This is for zone five quarantine fair on tumblr, its rpf sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likephantomsforever/pseuds/likephantomsforever
Summary: 7 prompts with a chapter each related to Star Venom and his story. New chapter daily.
Relationships: Mad Gear/Party Poison (Danger Days), Star Venom/Fun Ghoul





	1. beginning

In the Californian Zones, amidst the shootouts, death, destruction, blood glittering like rubies in the sunlight, there was a town. This town was barely more than four buildings with corrugated roofs, but it was all the Neutrals of Sunnyville, California knew. There was a single, mostly unused watchtower. Life was good - well, as good as Zone Life can be.

In the ramshackle two storey house next to the watchtower, and across the stand from the grocery store, lived a family. The mother came from Korea before the war. Her name was Eun Jung Silverton. She had a son, a transgender boy named Casper, and a daughter, Izzy.

When Casper woke up a few days after his fifteenth birthday, everything was normal. He got changed and put on his locket, and a purple varsity jacket that had a star on the breast pocket and the back. He'd been given the jacket by his mom.. he was her little star.

But when you live in the middle of a warzone, anything can happen at any time. A siren rang out through the small town. Casper swore and ran to the doorway. In the distance, three figures on blinding white bikes.

_Draculoids._

Casper ran up back through the house to his sisters bedroom. She was crouched down, panicking, hands over her ears.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Jinjeonghae, okay?"

"There's vampires!" Izzy yelled. "Vampires!"

"I know. Shh, I know. Me and Eomma are going to fix it." Casper kissed her forehead and went to the door. He looked back on his little sister, and made her a promise.

"Baempaieoneun.. dangsin-eul haechiji anh-eul geos-ibnida. I promise."

He ran outside, grabbing his laser blaster on the way out of the door.

The Draculoids usually gave them a chance, or an ultimatem, or just needed supplies.

No one was ready for them to start shooting.

Casper didn't know what to do, so he shot back, and everyone followed suit.

The lasers created a haze over the town, now battlefield, as Casper shot down Draculoid after Draculoid.

Then another vehicle came over the horizon.

It was an Exterminator van.

Casper felt his insides go cold.

People. Actual real life people, not robots, came out of the van in force. The shooting got worse, people from the town, people Casper knew, screamed. You couldn't tell the difference between the town and the rest of the anarchistic Zones.

Something hit against Casper's foot.

He saw it was a gas bomb too late.

When he woke up in the sand he still felt asleep. Bodies were lying around him. He sat up and winced, picking broken glass of the newly ripped hole in his jeans. He stood up and limped around slightly.

None of the bodies were his mom. He breathed a sigh of relief but then froze.

Where _was_ his mom?

The van was gone.

_They'd taken her._

Casper ran back to his house and opened his sisters door.

She was safe.

"Casper! Its been hours, I thought-"

"I'm fine. But.. We're alone now."

"What?" "Everyone died. And they.." Casper fiddled with the locket around his neck. "They took mom."

Izzy sat up. "We have to go after them. We have to become Killjoys. We have to make them pay for this, Casper!"

Casper sighed. Izzy had wild fantasies of becoming a vigilante of the desert, a Killjoy.

And whist, yes, Casper also admired them, it was safer to stay neutral.

He thought about his mother.

He thought about never seeing her again.

"Fine."

Izzy grinned.

"We'll be Killjoys. But only until we get Mom back. Then we go back to our lives."

But nothing in the Zones is ever that simple.


	2. neutrals

The two children ventured out into the death of the desert. They'd raided - not raided, fuck - the local grocery store, getting some first aid stuff, tinned food and bottled water, and some recharges for Casper's gun.

They stayed in a small warehouse for the night. Casper found a few slightly smashed mirrors and took the opportunity to fix his already dusty hair, and - with his eyes half closed - he binded up his chest with some of the bandages. He'd left his actual binder at home in the chaos.

Casper didn't actually sleep that night. He needed to keep his sister safe.

When they moved on, Casper realised he was keeping an eye out for Draculoid patrols. They'd almost definitely attack. To Draculoids, there was a clear line between Neutrals and Killjoys. Neutrals stayed in town, and didnt travel the Zones. Killjoys did the opposite. To Draculoids, Casper and his sister were killjoys now.

In reality, between Neutrals and the Killjoy gangs of the Zones, there was a weird gray area. A transition period. A time between not interfering and.. interfering.

Casper hated that word. He remembered one time a Killjoy got shot just outside of town. Casper had tried to bring him and help him so he could keep going with the fight, and he remembered his Dad... yelling at him. Telling him not to be so fucking stupid. They weren't part of any fight. They were neutral so they could stay alive. They didn't interfere. They didn't 'help'.

Casper remembered the look of the Killjoy, dying in the sand.

The Killjoy was only fifteen.

Casper got angry at the memory, and realised something that was going to keep him safe.

Most Neutrals weren't Neutral. If they were, they'd help both sides. In ignoring Killjoys, they helped Better Living. No one was ever fucking going to be neutral, because as soon as you help Killjoys, Better Living sees you as a Killjoy.

Most Neutrals weren't Neutral

Most Neutrals were fucking assholes.

Casper had never felt neutral.


End file.
